halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Hey Wow, your half-lucky (fully lucky if you hadn't rebroken your leg). I still have three days of school left. Well, kinda two days since two of those days are half-days. In response to your article, I saw it and it looks pretty good. I'm writing a novel right now called Halo: Fortitude. lol You can kinda say that. Once school is over I'll be able to write more. Hopefully by the time I finish everything will be explained. Sweet. So anything else new? New games, stuff on XBL, etc? I've seen a preview of it in my OXM magazine, it looks like it will be good. I've had GTA IV since August last year, I haven't played it in months. As for the Orange Box, that game (correction games) are awesome. I don't own it but I once borrowed it from a friend, I think I have 77 of the achievements in it. I never really thought of it like that. But then again we are Two Kings. Awesome, I read it tomorrow. I gotta log off for tonight. Talk to you later. Xbox Live Unfortunately, my connection cord broke so no live for me :( And the Sangheili-Lekgolo Diarchy is largely composed of the respective races, but has others too. Talking If your on tommorow, I will start earky then. Bye !!! Have IRC stuff to do...hehe RE:Fire at Will Im fine too and no i haven't but i will eventually. (P.S. Battle Group Divine Light is better.) Drone Defenders Since many uses here hail me as the head Yanme'e person (how you are with the Elites), I would be glad to help you with any Yanme'e stuff you would want to know. What you need to think about is Drone physiology. They may have disproportionate strength, but Energy Shielding devices may be hard to hold on a Drone, and they wouldnt be able to fly, their biggest asset. I say drop the shielding, maybe say they fly so much that they have mastered air maneuvers and such. I kinda do, but, why give them machetes ? I think a spear like weapon would be better, as the Yanme'e homeworld Palamok is a jungle, adn it would go well since like, the Maya civilisation, idk, you probably think I am making no sense. Do whatever you want, if you need help message me. >:( You make it, I am just in a ver sour mood. News Hey man, today was my last day of school! Aahoo! Have you seen the new gameplay trailer for Halo 3: ODST? Also have your heard about the new Halo game scheduled to be out next year? Yes, Yes, Y-E-S. It was revealed by Joe Staten at the Microsoft Press Conference at E3, I was watching live coverage of it on G4. When the trailer ended I was like "Gorgeous!!" Then yesterday I watched the actual gameplay demo (not trailer) of ODST during E3 Day 1. It was breathtaking how they did the enviroment of New Mombasa. Much better than in Halo 2. Well I expected that. Also when you purchase ODST when it comes out, you receive an invite to the Halo: Reach beta. Its not my fault. And like I said several times already, we've got to be patient. Well I can't do anything to increase the chances of anytime soon. I wish I could but there would be no good results. In the meantime, I'm gonna see about going to my cousin's house in about a week or two and spend three/four days there. And he just so happens to have XBL. Include Meh!!!!!!! Could you put Gotru 'Narzonics or Jrae 'Sekatics in your Ascetic Chronicles? thx.-- Um Hello? Haven't heard from ya in a few days. What is...Sometimes. EM117 sent me hey mark 2 SheWhoKnows told me you have some female elite pictures...so do you have one i can use/get for an article?--Stomping 01:39, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Sup Ya I'm on Fanon every now and then. I detected you presense here again, you dropped off the radar for a few weeks. Ha! How's it been going? Cool Great. So one last clarification, the armor for ALL of them is green right? Thanks for the link, but I already have halo running now and im getting ready to take some screenshots. Armor Issues S-IV IDC I dont really care what team I'm in, as long as I can at least make the page with my corresponding # (F24) Btw, like my new signature ? Heh...thought I was alone with the 40 year olds :P PS:Do you like my sig ? Sory, didnt notice it jeez. So, just use a regular SPARTAN-infobox, and maybe a pic or two, plus some background stuff, and done ? Could you add the categories and stuff though ? Idk what to add. Mark-VI armor only, green, cant go over 600, etcedera. I mess up tell me or just fix. Arg. This is killing me. I am taking my own style of presenting screenshots, but I have to make the map, set it up in custom games, then get the screenshot in theater. I have three photos now, and I botched the new one so I have to take it again -_- Yeah, I am. I also just retook the botched one then, so I just have 2 more to go ^.^ 1 More to go... Done :) Here is the link: SPARTAN-IV Team Omega Now I have to write out their individual articles o.O The Spartan names are: 600- Ethan 259- Andrew 316- Craig 478- Amaranth 347- Adrian And the underachiever (I forgot her tag, lol) Is called Cassandra. Night. Spartan IVs I don't own any S-IVs, but would you be interested in using subjects from my VIKING program?--DREADHEAD613 12:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) If you want I can make some S-IVs up.--DREADHEAD613 14:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) k, what's the tag limit?--DREADHEAD613 14:35, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds good.--DREADHEAD613 14:41, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Suggestion To avoid confusion/conflict with Ajax, how about we move the pages to spartan V's?--DREADHEAD613 14:53, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I was actually about to do that, but sure go ahead.--DREADHEAD613 15:17, 15 July 2009 (UTC) LOL!! I just uploaded an image!!--DREADHEAD613 15:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Randomness LOL, sorry for my randomness. It's now 1AM in the morning here and I will try to get to bed after I post this. Out of curiosity though, did you use that website you gave me to get the picture?